Elgang Salah Gaul
by Kurusaki Dark The FALLEN JOKER
Summary: Drable Drable Ngaco yang bikin Reader Reader sekalian Muntah Warning: Gaje, Garing, Abal, OOC, OC, EDAN! REVIEW! OKE!


Me: Back im Back!

R: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE RUN!

Sinteru: Mang mau apa sekarang?

Me: Drable gaje oke! gue baca!

Disclamer: Elsword Kog Korea.

Rated: T

Warning: Drable Ngaco, Gaje, Garing , Ebel, Muntah, Muntaber, EDAN, De el el.

Opening.

ima sugu.. kowashite...

sou tsubuyaku no wa

imasara oso sugiru kami he no boutoku

Get lost

zankoku na dekigoto ga taikutsu wo iyasu

yaban na torokeru aibu ni modaero

me wo mihiraita mama oboretai nara

Get out of my head

You've got to find the help of GOD

Until we're allowed to be free...

tsukisasaru puragu ni modae

motto te wo nobashite hageshiku boku wo iyashite okure

I said we got no guarantee

chi kireru mukuro wo dakishime

motto me wo hiraite hageshiku kowarete okure

Until we're allowed be free...

tsukisasaru puragu ni modae

motto te wo nobashi te hageshiku boku o iyashi te okure (Gackt - Ghost)

-Makan Kerupuk-

Rena: Dulu Disini Ada lomba Makan Kerupuk setelah Di Ganti oleh MBAH Raven Sekarang jadi Lomba Makan Manusia Terima kasih mbah Raven.

#Rena_Edan

* * *

-Banjir-

R: Bro lo banjir Berapa Meter?

Raven: Sekaki doang di lantai 2 lagi.

R: Kenapa gak ngungsi di lantai 1 aja?

Raven: Iya juga yah.

#Dua_Duanya_Bego

#Kebalik

* * *

-Aisha?-

Reymon: Katanya Aisha suka Cheery belek.

Elsword: iya toh? coba lihat.

Aisha: Really Really Hate you Never Never Love you #Banting2BonekaElsword

ReyEls: Manakutkan.

* * *

-Perbedaan?-

Elsword: Apa bedanya Hape Nokia 3310 sama Kamu?

Aisha: *Blushing* Sama sama Tahan lama ya?

Elsword: ooo tidak Sama sama Bututnya.

Aisha: *Killer Mode:ON*

#ElswordTrolling

#ElswordKebantaiAisha

* * *

-Dulu.-

Elesis: Kakek!

Sieghrat: Apa cu?

Elesis: Bisa Buatin Pengalaman Kakek yang menyenangkan Gak?

Sieghrat: Oh Biasanya kalo Kamu gak pake 'Elo-Gue' Biasanya minta Duit.

Elesis: Apaan kek!

Sieghrat: Oke Dulu Waktu Kakek Masih Muda dan Ganteng Kakek sama Warga Nyari Anak Perempuan yang hilang Pas Ketemu Kakek Rape bareng sama Warga terus di Kembaliin deh sama Keluarganya.

Batin Elesis: WTF! GAK BISA NIH!

Elesis: Yang lain?

Sieghrat: Dulu Waktu Kakek masih Muda dan Ganteng Kakek dan Warga Nyari Anak Laki Laki. Pas Ketemu Kakek Rape bareng Warga terus Dikembaliin ke Keluarganya.

Batin Elesis: WTF LAKI LAKI JUGA DI EMBAT!

Elesis: Yang lain?

Sieghrat: Dulu Waktu Kakek Masih Muda dan Ganteng Kakek dan Warga Nyari Sapi. Terus pas Ketemu Kakek Rape bareng Warga terus di kembaliin sama Pemiliknya.

Batin Elesis: GAK CEWEK! GAK COWOK! HEWAN DIEMBAT JUGA!

Elesis: Kalo yang Menyedihkan?

Sieghrat: Dulu Hiks Waktu Kakek Masih Muda dan Ganteng Kakek di Rape sama Warga. Hiks.

Elesis: AAAA! *Tepar*

* * *

-Bukan BBM yang itu!-

R: Bagaimana BBM dimasa depan?

Eve: Ya BBM semoga Gak lemot dan bisa BBMan Sepuasnya Gak pake acara Lemot Jaringan.

R dan Chung(Kameramen): *Dual Facepalm*.

#EveBukanManusiaPastiGaktauBMMbuatMotor

#RdanChungJadiTukangWawancara

* * *

-Korban Iklan 1-

Ara: Ban Sepedaku Bocor.

Add: PAKAI CHARM ANTI KERUT DAN BOCOR!

Ara: *Telen Ban Sepeda*

#AddKorbanIklan

* * *

-Korban Iklan 2-

Raven: Kepala ku Bocor!

Rena: PAKAI NODROP!

Raven: *Tepar*

#RenaKorbanIklan

#RavenGoblokPunyaPacarBego

* * *

-Sarapan-

Elesis: Makan aja lo gak kenyang?

R: GAK!

Elesis: Coba kenapa loe Terus Makan?

R: Kata Mbah Raven! Jadi pemuda tu ya PEMUDA SARAPAN BANGSA!

Elesis: BLEKOK HARAPAN! BUKAN SARAPAN! DAJ BERANGKAT SEKOLAH!

* * *

-Tong Fang 1-

Elsword: Dulu Saya Sangat Cinta Pedang Tapi semenjak saya Berobat ke Klinik Tong fang saya Jadi Pobia Pedang terima Kaseh Klinik Tong fang!

Aisha: Elsword nih *Ngasih Great Sword*

Elsword: AAA! JAUH KAN ITU! *Takut*

* * *

-Tong Fang 2-

Raven: Dulu saya Gak punya Tangan Kanan Semenjak Berobat Saya-

Alex: Tong Fang Mulu Buka Puasa WOI!

Raven: Iye deh.

* * *

-Tong Fang 3-

Elsword: Dulu saya jadi Sampul Eltype Semenjak saya 606X berobat ke klinik Tong fang Saya jadi sampul Buku Yasin Terima Kaseh Tong Fang.

* * *

-Tong Fang 4-

Eve: Dulu saya Tutup HATI Sama Chung Semenjak Berobat Ke klinik Tong Fang Saya kini Tutup USIA Terima kasih Klinik Tong FANG!

* * *

-Penutup-

Ara: Oke Berikut Endingya Terema Kaseh Dan Sampai Jumpa Di Devil Assasin TV

Kurutta tsuki o uketome ryoute o kakae obieteiru sora

Kono koe ga todoku made, yoake no otozure mo yurusenai mama

Subete no kimi no kotoba ga...

Subete no kimi no shigusa ga...

Boku ni wa mada, hakanasugite

Sashidashita boku no te ni fureru koto wa naku

Tsumetai kimi ni kuchizuke o kawashita

Nando mo kimi no na o sakebitsuzuketemo

Furitsumoru kanashimi wa dare ni mo kesenai

Kono deai sae ayamachi to kizamaretsuzuku tsumi no naka de furueta

Subete no boku no omoi wa...

Subete no boku no kokoro ga...

Ima mo kimi o wasurerarezu ni ita

Yoake no sora ga suki na kimi ga

Saigo ni miseta ano namida o

Hikari ni kazashite boku ni miseta

Ano sugata no mama

Dare ni mo tomerarenai tsunoru kanashimi yo

Dokomademo ochiteyuke, motto fukaku

Doredake kurushikutemo bokura o hanasenai

Kono karada ga kuchiru made dare ni mo kesenai

Boku dake no kimi yo, sora takaku maiagare

Gin iro ni somariyuku daichi ni dakareta

Itsudatte miagereba kimi ga waratteru

Itsu no hi ni ka, kono sora de bokura wa mata deaeru (Gackt - White Eyes)

The End.

.

A/N: Remedial nista maaf di discontinued dulu.

.

Mind To Review.


End file.
